Twin Pup Chronicles
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Tasked with looking after their twin siblings Willie and Willa, Winnie and the others think it will be very easy. However, they are soon proven wrong when the twins make it anything but easy. A story by me and Studio Zolo. On hiatus until further notice.


It was a quiet day in the werewolf family house, well Wayne and Wanda wished it was. As usual, their wolf pups were running around causing trouble and being an annoyance. The two parents decided it was time for them to escape it all and spend some time alone with each other.

They walked to their youngest wolf pups rooms and brought them with them. The two wolf pups were Willie and Willa. They were twins and both 3 years old, though Willa was older than Willie by a few minutes.

"Where we going Papa?" Willa asked while her dad was carrying her.

"Where?" Willie asked while being carried by Wanda.

"You two are going to spend some time with your big brothers and sisters!" Wanda told her wolf pups.

"Yay!" The twins said eagerly.

Wayne and Wanda carried the twins downstairs to the living room where the rest of their wolf pups where. Winnie and Wanye were having a play date with Dennis, playing some games with him while Wilbur, Wally, and Sunny were watching TV.

"Guys, we're going out. You're babysitting your little brother and sister until we get back." Wayne told them. He and Wanda laid Willie and Willa on the couch next to Wilbur. The two raised their arms back at their mom and dad.

"No! Mama stay!" Willie said.

"Don't leave Papa!" Willa said.

Willie was very attached to his mom. Willa on the other hand was more attached to her dad. Both hated when their parents left.

"Okay, have fun Daddy!" Winnie said waving to them.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" Sunny said also waving.

"See ya later." Wilbur and Wally said.

Wayne and Wanda looked back at their children.

"Behave while we're gone." Wanda said to them.

"We'll make sure they do Mom!" Wally replied to her.

"Okay then." Wayne said.

The two walked out the front door and left. The twins started whimpering, they wanted their mommy and daddy! Winnie got up from the floor and went over to the couch.

"What should we do with Willie and Willa?" Winnie asked, not even noticing her little brother and sister were whimpering.

"Oooh! Let's play some games with them!" Wanye suggested.

"Yeah!" Winnie agreed.

She brought Willie and Willa over to Wanye and Dennis and tried to show them what they were playing. They weren't very interested in that at all.

"Hmm, I don't think they're interested." Dennis said noticing.

"What now?" Winnie asked.

Then, Sunny eyes lit up.

"Let's watch cartoons with them!" She said.

"They'll love that!" Winnie exclaimed.

She took her little brother and sister and sat them in Sunny's lap. After that, Wanye yawned and got up. He was a little worn out from playing with Dennis and Winnie.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap." He told Winnie.

She nodded at him and said. "Okay little bro."

Wanye walked up the stairs to his bedroom. After watching some cartoons with them, Sunny noticed her little brother and sister were whimpering.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked.

Willie and Willa looked up at their big sister.

"Mama…" Willie said sadly.

"Papa…" Willa said sadly as well.

"You miss Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

The twins nodded and whimpered sadly.

Sunny looked over at Winnie and said. "Big sis! Willie and Willa are sad!"

Winnie looked back at Sunny and said. "What? Why?"

"They miss Mommy and Daddy!" Sunny replied.

Winnie walked over to Sunny and looked at her little brother and sister.

"Aww, it's okay guys! Mom and Daddy will be back soon!" She said, hoping that would comfort them. It had the opposite effect however, making them whimper more.

"What are we gonna do?" Sunny asked Winnie.

She thought to herself for a sec and got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" She said running upstairs to her room. When she came back down, she was holding two of her stuffed animals. One was a snail, and the other was a teddy bear.

"My stuffed animals always calmed me down when I was little. Maybe it'll work for them!" She said.

Winnie showed her stuffed animals to Willie and Willa. She noticed Willie was eyeing the snail and Willa was eyeing the teddy bear.

"You know what? I have plenty of stuffed animals. You two can have these." She said giving Willie the snail and Willa the teddy bear. The twins giggled and hugged their stuffed animals.

"Snailly!" Willie said naming his snail.

"Teddy!" Willa said naming her teddy bear.

Wilbur and Wally looked at Winnie and smiled.

"That was very sweet of you little sis." Wally said.

"You really are a good big sister!" Wilbur said.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Winnie said.

The twins happily played with their stuffed animals, forgetting about how much they missed their parents. Sadly, it didn't last long though, and they started whimpering again.

"What's wrong now?" Winnie asked.

"I want Mama!" Willie said.

"I want Papa!" Willa said.

Wilbur and Wally groaned while Winnie and Sunny looked at the twins concerned.

"Oh dear, what are we gonna do now?" Sunny asked.

They all tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. That is, until Wally got an idea.

"I heard there's a festival happening in town. We can take them to that! They'll have fun!" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. They were about to go and get ready to leave, until Winnie thought of something important.

"Wait, what about Wanye? We can't leave him by himself!" She exclaimed.

"Dang, you're right. I guess we can't go." Wally said.

Everyone sighed in disappointment, until Warren, one of Winnie's older brothers stepped in.

"Don't worry about Wanye, I'll watch after him. You guys go have fun." He said.

"Yay! Thanks big brother!" Winnie said running over to him and giving him a big hug.

With that, everyone got ready to leave and soon after left the house. While they were walking to town, there was some conversation about what they were going to do at the festival.

"Are you two ready to have fun with your big brothers and sister?" Winnie asked the twins.

They barked happily, meaning yes.

"What are you talking about Winnie?" Wally asked, suspicious of her.

"Dennis and I are going to go on the big kid rides. You three take them on the little kid rides so they don't get too scared." She said.

"You're leaving us with the twins while you and Dennis go have fun?" Wilbur asked.

She simply said "Yes."

"You owe us Winnie." Wilbur replied.

The group arrived where the festival was taking place. Winnie shrugged off what her big brother said and looked at Dennis.

"Eh, come on zing zing! Let's go!" She said.

Dennis nodded and the two ran off. Wilbur sighed in annoyance and looked down at the twins.

"Well, what are we gonna do with these two?" Wilbur asked picking up Willie.

Sunny picked up Willa and said. "Why don't we see if they'll play some of the games they have here?"

"Hmm, okay it couldn't hurt." Wally said.

The three brought the twins to one of the many stalls. The games were very simple, but the twins weren't interested at all.

"No games!" Willa said.

"No games!" Willie repeated.

Wilbur, Wally, and Sunny just scratched their heads in confusion.

"Strange, I thought they would like them." Sunny said.

"I knew they wouldn't like that! Let's put them on some of the little rides!" Wilbur said.

Sunny and Wally nodded and brought the twins to the rides. They looked around, barking happily. They couldn't wait to have some fun!

"Which ride should we put them on first?" Sunny asked.

"There!" Willa said pointing at a mini ferris wheel.

"Okay then." Sunny said.

She brought her little sister over to the ferris wheel, but when she tried to put her on it, Willa wouldn't let go of Sunny.

"You can let go little sis!" She said.

"No!" Willa said.

"Why?" Sunny asked confused, especially since she wanted to go on the ride earlier.

"Wii Wii come too!" She said.

Sunny looked over at Wilbur and said. "Big brother, bring Willie over here!"

He was busy playing with Willie and looked over at Sunny.

"Why?" He asked.

"Willa won't go on the ferris wheel without him!" She said.

Wilbur nodded and got up and brought Willie over to her.

"It's adorable how Willa won't do most things without Willie." He said.

Sunny nodded in agreement and said. "It is isn't it?"

"I didn't know they were that close." Wally said.

Sunny nodded and said. "Yep, Willie and Willa love each other's company!"

Sunny put the twins on the ferris wheel and when they got to the top, Willie started whimpering a little because he was scared. Willa looked at him and took his paw.

"It's okay Wii Wii." She said trying to calm him down.

It worked, and Willie looked at his twin. He licked her cheek as thanks, and Willa giggled.

"I love you Wii Wii!" She said.

Willie smiled and said. "Love you too Weewa!"

Before too long, the twin's fun on the ferris wheel was over, and Sunny grabbed the two. Her and her brothers put Willie and Willa on some of the other small rides. The two had a blast and after all that, Sunny, Wilbur, and Wally decided it was time to get something to eat. They walked around until they found a food stall and they took a look at the menu.

"What do you want Sunny?" Wilbur asked pulling out his wallet.

She was sitting a nearby bench, holding Willie and Willa.

"Be right there!" She called. She then got up and sat Willie and Willa down on the bench.

"You two stay right here okay? I'll be right back." She said walking over to the stall where Wilbur and Wally were. After a few minutes, Willie and Willa were getting bored and, being the mischievous pups they were, decided to run off and have some more fun together. The two jumped off the bench and took off running.

Meanwhile, Sunny took a look at the menu to see what she wanted.

"Oooh, I want that!" She said pointing to a corn dog.

"Sure thing sis." Wilbur replied.

While she waited for her food, Sunny looked over at the bench where she left Willie and Willa and noticed they were gone!

'Oh no! Where's Willie and Willa?' She thought to herself.

She then noticed the twins running off in the direction of some more stalls. She began tugging at Wilbur's shirt to try and get his attention.

"Gee sis, have a little more patience! Your food isn't ready yet!" He said, thinking she was being impatient.

"Big brother, Willie and Willa are running away!" She said. However, Wilbur didn't believe his little sister.

"Ah, quit joking around sis." He said.

"Umm, she's not joking big bro…" Wally said pointing off in the direction Willie and Willa were running.

Wilbur scoffed at his brother and looked in the direction he was pointing. He was shocked to see they weren't lying!

"Oh crap! We better catch them!" Wilbur said taking off after the twins. Wally and Sunny followed soon and the three tried to catch up to their little brother and sister. No matter what they did, they could not catch up! The two pups ran through stall after stall, upending tables, tripping people waiting in the stalls. A lot of people were screaming and shouting at the pups.

"Willie, Willa! Come back!" Sunny yelled.

"Get back here you little furballs!" Wilbur called.

"Come back!" Wally screamed.

However, the two would not listen and continued on their little rampage for several minutes. Finally, Sunny decided enough was enough.

"Willie, Willa, stop it right now!" She screamed at them. Hearing the anger in her voice, the twins stopped and looked at her.

"Get over here!" She yelled at them.

The two obeyed without question and came back to Sunny. They looked up at her and started whimpering because they thought their big sister was mad with them. Sunny picked the two up and looked at them.

"It's okay you two, I know I yelled at you, but that was to get you two to listen. I'm not mad at you!" She said trying to comfort them. It worked a little, though the twins still whimpered a little because they were embarrassed about all the trouble they caused. Things were about to get much worse however. Several of the adults came over to confront the werewolves. Willie and Willa yelped in fear and tried to hide their faces in Sunny's shirt.

"They destroyed my stand!" One man screamed.

"I could have gotten seriously hurt!" A woman shouted.

"They should be punished!" Another man yelled.

Willie and Willa started whimpering even more because of the adults yelling at them.

Wilbur decided to step in and said. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble my little brother and sister caused. They didn't mean it."

"Yeah!" Willie and Willa both said.

That only made the adults even angrier.

"They didn't mean it?!" The first man screamed. "Then why did they do it in the first place!?"

"Dude, cut them some slack!" Wally said to the man. "They're just little puppies! They don't know any better!"

"This is exactly why monsters shouldn't be allowed at events like this! Especially werewolves!" The second man screamed.

Wilbur did not like that and he shot a glare at the second man.

"What have you got against werewolves?" He demanded.

The man glared back at him. "Everything! You're filthy animals and pests that live in caves!"

Willie and Willa began to tear up from the man's words. Even Sunny was tearing up a bit, and she didn't normally cry.

"Meanies!" Willie and Willa said.

"W-Why are you being so mean mister?" Sunny asked.

"Humans and monsters don't belong together!" The man said coldly.

Willie and Willa began to cry and so did Sunny. This filled Wilbur with rage, it was one thing to make the twins cry, but making Sunny cry was a big mistake.

"Alright, that's it! I'm gonna make you regret those words!" Wilbur said charging at the man. Fearful of the damage his big brother could do, Wally rushed over to Wilbur and grabbed his arms before he reached the man. He did his best to restrain him.

"Stop it big bro! Violence isn't going to solve anything!" He pleaded, hoping Wilbur would listen. He did not.

"Let go of me Wally!" He screamed trying to break free.

Meanwhile, Dennis and Winnie were done with everything they wanted to do and decided to look for Wilbur and the others. They searched around for them and eventually came across them. Winnie noticed Wally was holding Wilbur back, and that Willie, Willa, and Sunny were crying.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" Winnie asked her since it was unusual for her to cry. She sniffled and looked at her big sister.

"That man insulted us!" She said tearfully.

"What?!" Winnie and Dennis both asked in shock.

"Big meanies!" Willie and Willa said tearfully.

Winnie decided to step in and break everything up.

"Wilbur stop it! You're making the twins more upset!" She said.

As soon as he heard that, he calmed down, and Wally let go of him.

"Sorry sis." He said.

Winnie then looked at the adults.

"As for you guys, get out of here before I do something drastic!" She warned.

The two men and the woman laughed at her.

"You're just a little girl!" The first man taunted.

"What harm can you do to us?" The woman asked.

"Yeah!" The second man said.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Winnie screamed, angrily barking and growling at the adults. They took off without a second thought and Winnie turned her attention to her little brother and sisters.

"It's okay guys, they're gone now!" She said.

Sunny immediately calmed down and said. "Thanks Winnie."

Willie and Willa however were still crying. Winnie took them from Sunny and tried to calm them down.

"Shhh, its okay you two. The mean adults are gone now!" She said. That had no effect and the two kept crying. That's when Wally and Wilbur came over to Winnie.

"Let me see if I can calm Willa down." Wally said.

"Give me Willie." Wilbur said.

Winnie nodded at the two and gave Willa to Wally and Willie to Wilbur. Wally began cradling his little sister in his arms. Wilbur did the same with Willie.

"Shhh, it's okay little sis. The mean old adults are gone now." Wally said.

Willa stopped crying and looked up at her big brother.

"Adults mean big brother Wawee!" She said.

"Mean old adults!" Willie said.

"They were very mean. You two didn't deserve to be yelled at like that." Wally said.

"That's why we're here, to protect you guys from people like that." Wilbur said.

"Really?" Willie and Willa asked.

"Yes!" Wilbur and Wally replied.

Willa smiled and hugged Wally around the neck.

"I love you Wawee!" She said.

Wally smiled and kissed his little sister on the cheek.

"I love you too baby sis." He said.

Willie looked up at Wilbur and gave him something he didn't expect, a hug! He then heard some words he'd been waiting to hear from his little bro.

"Love you big brother Walber!" He said.

"Wow, you've never said that to me before Willie. I love you too." Wilbur said.

After the cute moment between them was over, Willie pointed to Winnie and Willa to Sunny. Wilbur and Wally gave the twins to who they wanted and Wilbur decided they should leave.

"It's best if we leave. I don't know if we'll ever be able to come back here now." He said.

Wally nodded and said. "Good idea Wilbur."

They all left the festival and while they were walking home, Winnie looked at Wilbur and Wally.

"So are you guys gonna tell me how that all started?" She asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Dennis asked.

"I'll explain." Sunny replied.

(Several minutes later)

"Ah, so Willie and Willa got into a little trouble then?" Winnie asked. Sunny nodded.

"More like a lot of trouble." She said.

Out of nowhere, the twins started crying.

"What's wrong guys?" Winnie asked.

"Don't tell Mama and Papa!" Willa said tearfully.

"Please!" Willie added.

Sunny looked over at her little brother and sister.

"We won't tell Mommy and Daddy what happened." She replied.

"Promise?" Willie and Willa both asked.

"Promise." Sunny replied.

The twins barked happily in response and before too long, they returned home. Wilbur opened the front door with his keys and immediately went over to the couch and laid down.

"What a day this has been." He said. Wally nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." He said.

Wilbur nodded at Wally and decided to take a nap, while Winnie, Sunny, and Dennis decided to take the twins upstairs to her room to play some games with them.

* * *

**A/N: **Some disclaimers, I do not own Willie. He belongs to my friend and partner Studio Zolo. Willa belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


End file.
